


Nicotine

by Nobody13XIII



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, M/M, Rejection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody13XIII/pseuds/Nobody13XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's hooked on Nico and can never let go. Percy/Nico Slash Fluff Drabble-ish. Don't like, don't read. "Demons" sequel is up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

**Just a Percy/Nico centric drabble about their relationship from Percy's eyes.**

* * *

Just one more hit and then we're through. That's all I have left in me.

One more hit; one last kiss, one last taste. I can't stay with him; I can't stay like this, it's tearing me apart. I know I've said it all before, but I mean it this time. Then again, no one ever said loving the Ghost King would be easy. And no matter what happened, Nico was still the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Annabeth hated him, she hated me. She said I was wasting my time, throwing away my life, throwing  _her_  away. She wasn't the one hugging him.

Grover had said that it was a bad idea too. He told me that Nico was a son of Hades. He told me that nothing but pain would come from falling in love with someone like him. But he wasn't the one sending and receiving those early morning-late night iris-messages.

Even Bianca, Nico's own sister, told me that it could only end in disaster, that Nico would never, could never, be mine. But she wasn't the one getting those dark kisses. Everyone knew we were going to fail. But I was hooked, hooked on Nico. He was like cigarettes.

Smelly Gabe had used to smoke all the time, he used to be addicted to the 'death sticks' as mom called them. He had never been able to get rid of the addiction, he had always needed his daily dose. And that's what Nico was. A drug; he was my own personal nicotine. And no matter how hard I try, I can't drop him. I hate him so much sometimes.

He treats me like I'm a just some toy for him to play with, and to throw away when he's bored with me. He ignores me just to make me desperate and need him even more than I already do. He makes me jealous just so he can laugh at me. He lies just so he can see my heart break. But the worst happens when he leaves. Right when I need him most, he'll just disappear.

He won't say goodbye, he won't say that he'll miss me, he'll just leave, taking my heart with him. Nico was cruel. But Nico was just what I wanted. He thought he was such a badass, but he was just adorable. Like the way he blushed beet red whenever I said something perverted to him, or the way he got shy and melted whenever I showed him just how much I loved him.

Nico is my everything. Being with him made me high, it was a rush, and then he would be gone, and I would crash and burn. He was poison and perfection in one.

And as much as I hated him, I loved him. I couldn't get on without him. But that was going to end though. I was going to end it this time. This time when Nico came back, I wouldn't just rush up and grab him, I wouldn't kiss him. We wouldn't laugh, cry, or flirt, and he wouldn't end up falling asleep in my arms.

This time we were done. I wouldn't be hooked anymore. I'd didn't need him, I didn't need him to see him around and shine brighter than anything else, I didn't need my drug. I didn't need to feel him next to me, I didn't need his arms wrapped around me, and mine around him; I didn't need to give into my addiction, my Nico, my Nicotine. We're done.

Then again…

Just one more hit, one more taste of the boy who had stolen my heart, couldn't hurt.

Just one more hit and then we're through. That's all I have left in me.

* * *

**Just an idea I needed to get out. Hope you enjoy, and if you liked this and want it from Nico's perspective, read and review.**


End file.
